


Orcrist, Past and Present

by tatyafinwe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatyafinwe/pseuds/tatyafinwe
Summary: Glorfindel should have known better when he says "in the Sea it would be safe" about the Ring.





	Orcrist, Past and Present

  


He slowly draws the sword from its sheath, just as his friend once did, a lifetime ago.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The design of Orcrist comes from the Hobbit Movies. Despite many things about the series, I really like its idea that the sword belonged to Ecthelion.


End file.
